


Stay With You

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, some light hearted angst, the brotp we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "“I think you’d like her, too. Maggie, I mean. She’s got a good head on her shoulders. Smart and scrappy and she keeps Alex grounded, which is funny because I always thought Alex kept me grounded. Now I think maybe it’s the opposite. I pull Alex along into all this madness, and she needs someone to keep her sane.""or,Maggie overhears Kara talking to her A.I. mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr, as a prompt from an anon.](http://murdershegoat.tumblr.com/post/159528491340/and-she-makes-alex-so-happy-so-how-could-i-hate)
> 
> enjoy!

She took a wrong turn somewhere, she’s sure of it. The hallway she walks down doesn’t look at all familiar, and she knows she should probably call Alex to come find her, but part of her is convinced that she’ll find something really fucking cool if she explores for a bit.

 

But after wandering for a bit longer, and hearing roars, yells, and various screeches coming from deep inside the building, Maggie Sawyer thinks that maybe she should leave the exploring for when she was with her girlfriend and her fancy space-gun. She’s got her phone out, ready to dial when she hears a familiar voice.

 

Maggie walks towards the open door at the end of the corridor, following the faint sound of Kara. She stands in the doorway, and realises just a bit too late that maybe she shouldn’t be listening to this conversation.

 

“-and she makes Alex so so happy, so how could I hate her?”

 

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that,” comes the reply from a woman Maggie’s never seen before. Kara laughs mirthlessly.

 

“It was rhetorical, Mom.” Maggie frowns, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was certain that Kara was sent here alone, her and Clark the only survivors of Krypton. So how was Kara talking to her mother?

 

“I think you’d like her, too. Maggie, I mean. She’s got a good head on her shoulders. Smart and scrappy and she keeps Alex grounded, which is funny because I always thought Alex kept me grounded. Now I think maybe it’s the opposite. I pull Alex along into all this madness, and she needs someone to keep her sane. I don’t know. What do you think?“

 

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that,” the woman replies again.

 

“I’m starting to think that maybe I was the worst thing to happen to Alex,” Kara whispers, and her voice cracks just enough for Maggie to hear it, just enough to break Maggie’s heart. “She’d have a great life without me, with Eliza and Jeremiah. And she’d have Maggie. Who you’d like. Or not. I don’t know. I don’t really know you, do I?”

 

“I’m afraid—“

 

“Yeah, yeah I know. But here’s the thing, Mom. I don’t know you. I don’t know if you’d like Maggie, or what you’d think of Alex, or, or, anything. How can I know somebody I haven’t seen in, like, thirty years?” Maggie knows she should stop listening, but she can’t, and she doesn’t know why.

 

“I don’t… would you be proud of me? If you saw me? Would you think I’m doing the right thing? Or am I a disappointment? I should’ve been here to protect Clark, I should be better at saving people, I should be more than this! This, this suit! It means nothing, this symbol on my chest means nothing because I don’t know what you’d think of me!”

 

“I’m sorry, I cannot respond to this information.” Kara screams in frustration, tugging at her hair and sinking to her knees. Maggie thinks that if she had more energy, she’d be frying the room up right now. But she’s not, she just sits there sobbing, and Maggie does the only thing she knows how.

 

She sinks to the floor beside Kara, and throws her arms around her, trying to hold back her own tears as Kara melts into her embrace.

 

“It’s okay, Kara,” Maggie whispers, “you’re okay.” She whispers it over and over again until Kara’s breathing goes back to normal and the sobs start to subside.

 

“So that was your mom, huh?” Maggie says lightly, trying to ease the tension a bit.

 

“Sort of. Not really. That’s my AI mother.”

 

“Oh, right. Of course.”

 

“It’s a computer program that was built into my pod. Alex reconfigured it when I got here, and it looks like my mother. I come here when I have questions about aliens, or—“

 

“Or when you need a mom,” Maggie finishes for her.

 

“It’s silly, I know—“

 

“No, it’s not. It helps you feel connected to Krypton. It has meaning for you. That’s not silly at all.”

 

“I just… I don’t really know her. Or my father, either. I thought I did, but… I knew them as a twelve year old. I never got to know them as an adult, I never got to properly understand them, or know their world views. Sometimes I wonder if I even have the right to miss them, I mean, I’ve spent more of life without them in it than with with them.”

 

“Of course you’re allowed to miss them, Kara. They’re your parents. You get to miss everything you could’ve had with them, and what it feels like for your mother to hug you, or the smell of your father’s cologne.” Maggie’s mind flashes to Blue Springs, to the small house she grew up in, the one she got kicked out of. And suddenly, she doesn’t know if she’s talking just to Kara anymore.

 

“Can you not tell Alex the things I said? Please?” Kara asks her, pleads with her, and Maggie nods.

 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” she promises. “Although, for the record, I know for a fact you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to Alex Danvers. And that’s coming from the second best thing,” she adds with a wink, happy that it makes Kara laugh.

 

“I’m glad she has you,” Kara says, resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder for just a moment longer.

 

“You have me, too, Little Danvers,” Maggie tells her. “And don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> u can find me on tumblr at [murdershegoat](http://murdershegoat.tumblr.com/). send me prompts!!!!!!!!!


End file.
